Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a power transmission device and an image forming apparatus including the power transmission device.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a power transmission unit that transmits power from a drive source such as a motor to a rotary body such as a photoconductor and a developing roller, and is detachably attachable relative to the rotary body to allow the rotary body and the drive source to be replaced.